raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
Prismatic Components
Prismatic Components Prismatic Components are capable of storing, conducting, relaying, processing, transforming, etc, various types of utility energies, including- but not limited to- Arcane, Mana, Life, Primal Elements, Holy Light, and Shadow. As the utility limitations of each energy vary, it is not always possible to create a prismatic script with the same functions as one utilizing a different energy source. It is, however, possible to write scripts which provide separate functions depending on the type of energy used. Certain energies may be utilized only for specific parts of an artifact and/or script, thus are given specific direction in scripts or through prismatic gates. Prismatic components work to maintain the initial state of each energy separated from others through the use of Energy State Fortification, thus preventing the consumption and/or fusion of energies. When only one energy type is in use, the flow is considered Independent, when two or more energies are in use, the flow is considered Simultaneous. Conduits with independent flows may join a conduit with a Simultaneous flow through the use of prismatic gates and vice versa. The energy(s) associated to each prismatic component is determined through the use of Energy Attunement. Prismatic components may be designed with Transmutation/Transformation capabilities, allowing energies and/or essences to be exchanged. The diversity of transmutation is varied from energy to energy with the most diverse being arcane which may, itself, be used as a medium for each exchange; converting one type of energy and/or essence to another. The most common exchanges occur with arcane, mana, life, shadow, primal elements, and Holy Light. Some prismatic components are capable of active energy bonding/diffusion during which two or more energies contained within the same component simultaneously are allowed to interact with one another freely. This is caused by the deactivation of that component’s Energy State Nullification effect. A number of reactions may occur during this process; dependent on the type and/or quantity of the energies involved. Some energies- such as primal fire and water - will naturally seek to repel/balance the other, resulting in a large amount of kinetic energy- if the containing force is greater than the net energy of both, some energies will be forced into bonding, creating hybrid energies. The diffusion of fire and water energies will result in the production of large quantities of kinetic energy, whereas the bonding/fusion of two primal energies will result in the production of steam. Prismatic components utilizing active energy diffusion/bonding are often generators and/or motors of some form- in some instances, these energies may be used to power scripts, and/or scripted hardware such as Drives, Transmitters, Relays, etc. Active Energy Fusion/Diffusion may be triggered in a number of ways and may be restricted to only two energies if more are present within a prismatic component. For instance; prismatic conduits may be used to fuse or diffuse two or more energies while in-flow while leaving other energies independent. Energy fusion/diffusion of any type is likely to produce unstable byproducts such as flux which must be extracted from the prismatic flow as soon as possible to prevent erosion of the energy state nullification effect. The energy produced from the fusion/diffusion of two or more energies will always be equivalent to the sum of two energy potentials combined. The fusion/diffusion of two or more complete separate energies- ex: solar into light and fire/thermal, allows certain prismatic components to create independent flows without the use of simultaneous flows. 'Prismatic Gate--' Independent (I) /Simultaneous (S) functions. Dependant on the attunement, a P-Gate may share both (I) and (S) functions, thus providing an I-flow through one series and an S-flow through another. The attunement of each P-Gate can be controlled via arcane signal relay or through pre-scripted actions which may be triggered through various means. An example of this is a P-Gate with an S-flow, which is attuned to Arcane, Life, and Ethereal energy; when the gate detects an equilibrium between the three I-flows, it switches to open. 'Prismatic Scripting-' Using the arcane as a medium, scripts empowered by non-arcane energies may still produce the desired effects. Through the utilization of Will, a script may be written in the same language as that of an arcane language and provided the same definition/instruction. Upon activation, an outside source of arcane is then used to translate the script. In this manner, scripts normally outside the ability of that energy may be used. Script translation may-- in some instances-- naturally occur; example, the infusion of Will to a Mana script, resulting in an arcane script. A script translator need not use arcane as a medium so long as the proper components for each energy are properly connected; example: fire may be translated to water so long as the medium is supplied with both primal energies. In all instances, a script need not be governed or activated by multiple energies, and may simply contain/utilize those energies as directed by the script. The primary benefit of prismatic scripting is to reduce the required resources for the chosen script. Example, a purely arcane scripted designed to fabricate and combine fire, water, and wind energies may simply direct the energies as they have been supplied. This allows scripts and other components to conserve considerable amounts of arcane energy and Will while reducing flux output and allowing for greater script complexity. Note that the benefit of energy conservation is only provided if the arcane is not utilized to procure the required energies. If that is the case, consideration should be given to refining the fabrication capabilities of a script segment and/or component. Prismatic script/energy cores are among the most versatile, powerful, and expensive components available due to their ability to actively store and utilize numerous forms of energy without additional energy expenditure. In environments with a significant lack of one or more abundant energy sources-- such as the arcane, -- a prismatic device is capable of utilizing the energy provided. The use of prismatic script/power cores in devices such as spellguns may provide a significant tactical advantage when facing opponents who present resistance and/or immunities to certain types of energy.The type of energy used may be actively determined by the weapon’s user while allowing the script to remain unaltered so long as it can support the selected energy. In some cases a prismatic script may be required, though will still provide a great deal of versatility for normally static weapons such as the V1 spellgun. Some prismatic power cores may be provided with an integrated energy transformer and only powered with arcane energy, thus allowing the user to select the type and amount of energy(s) they wish to use. These cores- known as “Prisms” often only allow the production of one or two types of energy. There are more versatile cores known to exist, however. Some prism cores may be rechargeable, thus providing the user with renewable supply of whatever energy types that Prism can provide. Category:PRISM Category:Magi-Tech